phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Ready for the Bettys
Candace and Stacy get to travel with their favorite band. Summary The episode starts with Candace and Stacy hearing The Bettys radio about the band. Then, there's an event that one of the callers to the station will win a trip on The Bettys tour bus. They both win, and Candace discusses about how she loves it and most importantly, she doesn't need to think about Phineas and Ferb,approxiametly. The boys say goodbye to Candace, then back in the backyard to discuss what will they do on the day. As Perry goes on a mission, Phineas asks if Ferb ipproves and put his hand onto the tree. But he puts his hand onto the switch to Perry's lair, and the door in the tree opens. They approach his lair and become surprised with the weapons, armor and the hovercraft car. Phineas thinks Ferb put the whole thing together, but he refuses. They sit on Perry's chair for the briefing, just as Perry enters his lair. To hide his secret identity he hides behind the chair the boys are sitting on. After they leave, Major Monogram warns Perry that the boys are in danger, and he chases them. Candace and Stacy are in The Bettys tour bus, and crazed about actually seeing The Bettys and their musical instruments, including a bass guitar. The Bettys asks them to be part of the songwriting, but first, they have to clean the bus, and shred the fan mails. Candace also finds a mail from her, and is sad that the band didn't read it, but Stacy said that maybe they're too busy. The boys are on the way to Doofenshmirtz lair, and spot The Bettys tour bus. They go near the bus to say hello to Candace. Candace sees them and freaks out, but Stacy reminds her that she may be imagining it. While that, Perry approaches the doctor's lair and does judo on Doofenshmirtz nose. It is not long, however, when the doctor gets Perry in a pickle with a tennis ball server and activates the Destructo Ray No. 2. Instantly, the Perry notices the boys approaching and locks Doofenshmirtz in his locker just before either the boys or the Doctor can meet each other. Phineas still says to Ferb that he put the whole thing together. The Destructo ray No.2 fires at the bridge that the bus is gonna travel on. So the boys are on their way to save the bus, secretly followed by Perry after he ties Doofenshmirtz up and uses the automatic tennis ball machine with mops to gag him (preventing him from finishing his catch phrase), and destroys the ray. Candace sees that and tries to stop the bus, but both normal and emergency breaks are broken, so she tries to ride off another way. The bus falls down, but the boys arrive just in time and use the magnet ray, but it isn't strong enough to pull it up. So Perry rides off down to the bottom of the bus and use the mechanical hands to help them. They succeed, and ride home, but Perry uses the magnet ray and drops them down to Isabella's pool. She asks them what are they doing in a serious tone, but with a grin Phineas refuses to say. They both go home. When Phineas tries to say to their Mom, Linda Flynn, what they did, Linda humorously refuses to believe any of it other than when they fell in Isabella's pool. After the boy's rescue, The Bettys think that Candace did save them, and asks that what they can do. At first Candace asks them to clean up her room, but later The Bettys bring her onstage, singing Ready for the Bettys. Songs Ready for the Bettys Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Because the "nearly impossible plan" is to go on a mission, there is really no "'too young' line". Ferb's Line (Trying to tell Phineas that he didn't build anything for their mission): *Actually, I... *Actually... *Actually... *But for the last time, I didn't... *Actually, I... *Ah! I give up! Whatcha doin'? * After Phineas and Ferb land in Isabella's pool, she says, "Hi Phineas! Seriously, Phineas. What are you doing?" Perry's entrance to his lair * After Phineas accidently puts his hand on the switch,they goes into his lair. Perry's entrance is not shown,but only sees dropping down. Memorable Quotes "That, my friend, is classified information." Phineas Flynn Continuity *Doofenshmirtz builds another Destructinator, like in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror. Background Information * 26th episode produced. 14th episode aired, broadcast on February 16, 2008. * Some episode listings call the episode "Secret Agent". * This episode holds the most lines (6) Ferb has said in one episode. Allusions *'Star Trek:' When Phineas says "Can you give me any more power" to Ferb while trying to raise the Betty Bus, he says it in the broken cadence of Captain Kirk in Star Trek. *'James Bond:' When Phineas says "that my friend is classified information" after Isabella asked "What are you doing?", he says it in an accent like James Bond. *'The Spice Girls:' The Bettys are a clear reference to the famous also British pop girl band. *'The Veronicas:' Both The Veronicas and The Bettys are girl bands named after characters from Archie Comics. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Category:Episodes